


Mesa para tres

by rovi_adams



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Other, Post-episode: Founder's Mutation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovi_adams/pseuds/rovi_adams





	Mesa para tres

No ha decidido si son verdes o azules. Sabe que los vio aquella vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, que los ve en la única fotografía que guarda consigo, pero las cosas cambian. Los ojos también.

El cabello no es negociable. Siempre rojo, como el de su madre, cubriendo esa cabecita llena de interrogantes, a veces parece erizo, otras cae como espigas de trigo domadas por el viento.

Le pregunta tantas cosas que no tiene tiempo de procesar. Tan curioso como cierta agente en sus primeros años, convierte sus días en un reto constante, pero él ya no tiene la agilidad de la juventud. Aún así, se entrega al juego de acertijos y toma su mano para dejarse llevar por el próximo laberinto.

Le gusta mirar al cielo, igual que a él. Pasan horas muertas observando las estrellas, dibujando con los dedos, nombrando al azar sin preocuparse por atinar. Ya tendrían tiempo para enciclopedias que todo lo saben y todo lo responden, hasta las preguntas que nunca llegarían a hacer.

Cierta tarde llegó con un guante y una pelota, pero el pequeño miró hacia otra parte. No tiene tiempo para esas trivialidades, le resulta más interesante explorar los habitantes del enorme patio acompañado por una lupa.

¿Cómo le hablaría de chicas, si él mismo era tan torpe? Mejor no se preocupaba por eso, mejor dejaba que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso. Cada día su afán.

Pero sabe bien que no le hablaría de chicas, ni de constelaciones, ni de monolitos. Aunque lo desea como pocas cosas en el mundo, tiene terror de que su hijo le hable alguna vez. Porque esa visión sólo podría significar una cosa, y él no está listo para perder a quien todavía no ha podido tener.

Así que se conforma con usar su imaginación y aprovechar su memoria fotográfica para crear su mejor colección. Algunas imágenes desea borrarlas, en especial aquellas que le hacen despertar sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Aun así, prefiere eso a tenerlo de frente sin que sea producto de sus fantasías.

Si apenas empezaba a vivir. Y él había vivido muchas cosas. Tantas que podía caminar y perderse entre la multitud sin que nadie notara que en su mundo faltaba el color. Solo al cerrar los ojos, al soñar despierto, podía volver a sentirse completo, como nunca lo fue. 

Mira a su derecha y la figura alzando una ceja para no verbalizar su desaprobación. A su izquierda, las carcajadas no paran, hasta impregnar todo a su alrededor. Sonríe maravillado y sorprendido de que tanta risa pueda salir de ese cuerpecito. 

Extiende su mano para acomodar un mechón rojo rebelde, como muchas veces lo hizo, pero solo encuentra una silla vacía. La risa se pierde en el eco de las paredes de una cocina que resulta demasiado grande para él. Solo queda sobre la mesa aquellos ojos saltones, descubriendo el mundo. Quizás mirándole, quizás no.

Y él espera que esa escena alguna vez tenga cabida en otro lugar que no sea su mente inquieta.

Él sigue esperando en su mesa para tres.


End file.
